


At the Gala

by An_Old_Yet_Young_Soul



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, I wrote this in three hours on my phone before I edited it, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, constant asking for consent, couples sneaking around, hinted Royai, oh boy here we go - Freeform, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Old_Yet_Young_Soul/pseuds/An_Old_Yet_Young_Soul
Summary: "I'm drunk. Of that much I'm sure. But not on the sweet champagne that they're serving at this gala. I'm drunk on him."





	At the Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are, folks. I came out of my hiatus to write my first FMA smut.  
I'm not gonna pretend this is good, but I'm proud of it.  
The original character here is one of my own makings, and if anyone is interested, maybe I'll do a full-fledged story with her.

I'm drunk. Of that much I'm sure. But not on the sweet champagne that they're serving at this gala. I'm drunk on him. 

Ed is very rarely an attention-giving lover, but when he does feel like it, it sends my heart racing. 

We've been swaying slowly on the dance floor for nearly twenty minutes when he leans down to whisper in my ear. 

"I'll meet you upstairs in five minutes." His breath is hot against my exposed neck, and I nod and let my hands drop from his shoulders as he walks away. 

For a moment, I stand there, dumbfounded and flushed, but then I shake myself awake and head over to the refreshment table.

"Getting lucky tonight, are we?" My stepmother's voice startles me into nearly dropping my glass of champagne, and I flush when I meet her gaze. 

She's known about Edward and I long before we even thought to tell my father, back when we were sneaking hesitant dates and stealing kisses behind his back, and she's covered for me more than once. 

Her smile is warm like the sun, and I smile back, "That's the plan." 

"Well, you'd better finish your champagne and go find him. I'll have to find your father."

"He's vanished again, has he?"

"It's his promotion gala. You'd think he'd actually attend it."

I smile, and tell her she can probably find him in either his office or hiding in the kitchen and then we part ways.

I finish my champagne, then head upstairs carefully. My dress is tight on my waist and hips, making it hard to maneuver up the stairs, but thankfully the knee-high slit makes it a bit easier. My neck aches from the tie keeping the bust of the dress up, it's rich crimson fabric digging into my skin, and the shoes I've managed to cram into are particularly tight right now. 

I love dressing up, but not for hours at a time. 

When I make it to the top of the stairs, I pause for a breather, attempting to suck in more air past the corset around my waist, then set off again to find Ed.

He's exactly where I hope he'll be. The library. 

He's lying on the couch, his suit jacket tossed aside and his tie undone already, and a book in his hands. 

"You sent for me, sir?" I say softly into the dim light as I close the door and lock it behind me. 

Ed startles and sits up to stare at me. It's dark in here, with only the dim light from the single lamp and the moon outside, but my heart thunders to see the love in his eyes.

As long as I live, I don't think I'll ever find anyone who looks at me like that.

"C'mere." Ed holds out a hand, and I take it, wobbling a little as my left ankle threatens to roll. "Those shoes are driving you crazy, huh?" He's got a smirk on his face, and I shoot him a playful glare.

"Don't you dare say 'I told you so,' Edward Elric. They go with my dress."

I pout at him a little as I sit down on the space he's vacated on the sofa.

Ed huffs a laugh and presses a kiss to my cheek, "Relax. I'm only joking with you."

And then he's on his knees before me, gently untying the ribbons that keep my shoes in place. I give a heavenly sigh of relief as he sets the shoes aside, and rubs at the red marks left behind. 

"How's your leg doing?" He asks softly. 

I look to my right leg, seeing where flesh tappers down to meet steel, and sigh. "It's alright. Winry did a great job."

It's the first time I've been out in public since my rehabilitation after the accident. Three years since I lost my right leg in a car accident. I shudder a little at the memory, but I shove it away. 

Now isn't the time. 

Ed takes my metal ankle in his hand, inspecting it, it seems. He makes some noise, and I decide to fill the silence. 

"I never thought I'd see the day when the great Fullmetal Alchemist was on his knees before me." There's a teasing tone to my voice, and Ed smirks at me. 

His hands leave my ankle and move up to my knees, and I feel the heat rise in my cheeks at the glint of mischief in his eyes when he gently nudges my knees apart. 

Oh by the gods is he going to...?

My question is answered with a kiss pressed to my left knee, and then my right one, even though I can't feel it, which begins an alternating path up to my thighs. 

"Is this okay?" Ed whispers against my right thigh, right above where skin ends and the metal begins. 

I nod and breathe out a "yes" as his lips travel higher and higher. My pulse is thundering in my ears, and I can feel the temperature in the room rising. 

"Hang on a minute, Ed," I manage to gasp. "I can't do anything with this stupid dress on."

It's true. The slit only allows me to spread my legs so far, and the tightness is uncomfortable now. So, Ed stands and helps me to my feet as well, spinning me in his arms to get to the tie at the back of my neck. 

I give a little moan of relief as the pressure is released, and I feel Ed's lips soothe the irritated skin that's been left behind by the tie. 

And then his hands are on my back, searching for the zipper and pulling it down agonizingly slow. The dress falls from my body, pooling around my ankles like a lake of red wine, and I shiver a bit at being so exposed. 

Ed freezes, and I can tell he's staring at the corset and matching panties. Both are black, with lace detailing and ribbons, and I can hear him swallow. 

His fingers are chilled as they begin to untie the laces of my corset, and I gasp a little at the feel of them on my heated skin.

The corset joins the dress on the floor, and I take a deep steadying breath. 

"We don't have to do this here," Ed says against my ear. "We can go home instead."

I shake my head, "I'm alright. I promise. Just chilly is all."

The worry leaves his tone in an instant, and Ed wraps his arms around me. "Well, maybe I should warm you up, hm?"

I give a little giggle and spin in his arms to face him. My heart skips a beat to look up at him and see the love in his eyes. 

"I love you," I whisper softly. 

Ed smiles and kisses the tip of my nose. "I love you too."

Ed crouches, and for a moment I'm unsure of what he's doing, until he hooks an arm under my knees and stands, sweeping me up from my pool of cast aside clothing and back to the couch once again. 

He sets me down and sits beside me, and then he's on me, his face pressed to my neck and tongue flicking out to trace my pulse. 

I give a sigh of pleasure, melting into his arms as we shift. 

I'm lying down now, looking up at him, and my fingers curl in the collar of his shirt. 

"You, sir," I say, "are overdressed for the occasion." 

My fingers are slow, gently undoing each button before pushing the shirt off his shoulders and running over his chest. 

As cliche as it may sound, seeing him, being with him like this, makes me feel like I'm making love to a god. He's golden in this light, and I'm in awe of him. I whisper another "I love you" which is answered with a kiss, searing hot against my mouth. 

My arms wind around his shoulders, seeking support as I bring him down to press against me completely. 

Ed shifts his hips against mine, and I give a startled moan into his mouth. I can feel his arousal pressed against me, and I rock my hips up to meet his. 

It isn't enough. We passed that stage long ago. My hands slide down his chest to the button and zipper on his dress pants, making quick work of them as I push the cloth down and he kicks them off the rest of the way. 

"Are you sure about this?" His voice is almost hesitant, and I look up into his eyes. 

"Are you?" I ask back. 

"More than anything I just...I want you to be comfortable."

I reach up, cupping his cheeks in my hands, and kiss the tip of his nose. "I am."

It's like flipping a switch. 

Ed's hesitation vanishes, and he kisses me again, harder this time, teeth nipping at my lip until I open my mouth. 

His hands travel to my hips, searching for the ribbon ties on my panties and pulling them until they release. 

My hands go to his hips as well, tugging at his boxers until they're on the floor with the rest of our clothes. 

Ed freezes, and I hear him swear under his breath. 

"What's wrong?" I ask. 

"I forgot to bring a condom." He hisses. 

I smile and reach for my bag, enjoying the way his eyes light up when he sees that even though he forgot, I didn't. 

"Smart girl," Ed says before taking the foil wrapper from my hand and tearing it open. 

I give a little moan seeing him put the condom on. I don't know why, but it's something I always found arousing. Ed smirks when he sees me watching, and presses a kiss to my jaw before his left hand slips down between my legs. 

"Someone's eager," he teases as his fingers slide against my entrance.

I'm drenched, I can feel it in the easy glide of his fingers against my skin. "Edward," I gasp, hips canting up to meet his hand. 

His thumb finds my clit easily, pressing and circling the bundle of nerves as two of his fingers slip inside. 

I whimper, legs jolting in pleasure at each touch. He's good at this now, so different from the nervous fumbling from years ago.

I jolt and give a cry as his fingers brush against that spot inside me. "Edward," I cry, "please."

Ed leans down and kisses me, swallowing my cry as his fingers rub against that one spot over and over again. 

My stomach muscles clench, and the spring in my lower stomach winds tighter and tighter. My legs jolt at each new burst of pleasure, and I grab onto his shoulders, burying my face in his skin to muffle my cries as they escalate. 

"You gonna cum for me, baby girl?" His voice is soft, but rough all at once. 

I nod frantically, biting down on his shoulder as my hips jerk towards him again. 

"Please, Ed, please." I'm begging him now, struggling to put words together. 

"Go on, sweetheart, cum for me."

My body goes rigid as the spring snaps, and I bite down hard on his shoulder to keep my scream down. My back is arched so high I think I hear it crack, and by the time I come down from my haze of pleasure, I'm vaguely aware of a dull ache in it. 

I stare up at Ed, eyes still hazy, and watch as he brings his fingers up to his mouth and licks them clean. 

I moan helplessly, moving my legs to wrap around his hips and rocking against him. "Please," I whimper. 

Ed coos softly at me, and kissed me gently, "How can I say no to that sweet face?"

He sinks into me slowly, and the stretch makes my eyes roll into my head. He's slow when he starts out, giving me a chance to adjust with shallow slow thrusts. 

My nerves are still sensitive from my earlier orgasm, but my hips still rock against his, pulling him deeper with each movement. 

Ed swears, one of his hands coming up to grip the arm of the couch and the other settling on my hip, pulling me closer to him. 

"Fuck, Rina…so good." Is all he manages to gasp between grunts and moans of his own. 

I smile a little, knowing I can do this to him. My legs wrap tightly around his waist, my heels against his lower back, and I arch my back hard when he brushes that spot inside me again. 

Ed smirks down at me and grabs my hips to keep me in place while his pace shifts from shallow slow thrusts to hard deep ones. 

My entire body goes limp in pleasure, jolting up against him as my next orgasm approaches. 

"Ed, Ed please," I gasp, knowing that this time biting him won't be enough to keep me quiet. 

Ed understands, and one hand leaves my hip to clamp over my mouth. 

He's chanting now, mangled "I love you"s coming between each moan as he bites down on his bottom lip and goes rigid with a choked off cry. 

I follow almost immediately after, his hand tight against my mouth as I throw my head back and scream through my second orgasm of the night. 

When the fog clears, I manage to move my boneless limbs to wrap around my trembling lover. He always shakes afterward, and I busy myself with stroking his hair until he calms. 

A few minutes pass, and Ed stirs. He sits up, kisses me softly, and asks me something. 

My brain is still hazy, and I blink. "What?" 

"I said, will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go!  
What do you think? Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
